wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rexxar
Warlords of Draenor and later.}} Rexxar located on Draenor|Rexxar (alternate)}} | faction = Horde | affiliation = Horde of Draenor (former) Horde (current) :Stonemaul clan (former) :Mok'Nathal clan (current) Unseen Path | occupation = Champion of the Horde, Chieftain of the Stonemaul clan | location = Thunderlord Stronghold, Blade's Edge Mountains | status = Alive | relatives = Leoroxx (father), Unnamed Orc (mother) | alignment = True Neutral | companions = Misha (bear), Haratha (wolf, previously) }} Rexxar, Champion of the Horde, is a half-ogre, half-orc beastmasterHearthstone - Rexxar, the Hunter of the Mok'Nathal clan. He was instrumental in assisting the Horde after the fall of the Burning Legion and saved the city of Orgrimmar from Admiral Proudmoore. Due to his mixed lineage, he is a towering and massively muscled warrior, and he wields his two huge axes with tremendous skill and ferocity. Rexxar is always seen with his loyal bear companion Misha. Prior to World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, the warrior wandered a path from the Charred Vale in Stonetalon Mountains along the main road through Desolace and continued to the Twin Colossals in northern Feralas. Currently, he can be found in Thunderlord Stronghold in the Blade's Edge Mountains of Outland, protecting the settlement against ogres and gronn while trying to find more of his people. He is voiced by Chris Metzen, Matthew Mercer, and Steve Blum. Who also voiced the Anub'Arak and Tauren units in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. History The Orcish wars Rexxar was one of the few orcish warriors who had been formed from a union between orcs and ogres. Rexxar was originally part of the pacifist Mok'Nathal clan, based on Draenor in the Blade's Edge Mountains, under the watchful guard of his father, Leoroxx. But their pacifist ways gave him no reason to stay, and despite his father's wishes, he joined the Horde and left through the Dark Portal. The beastmaster was accompanied by a large black wolf, Haratha, his loyal companion. After the Horde's defeat in the Second War, Rexxar briefly returned to Draenor. When Ner'zhul launched his own invasion of Azeroth to retrieve certain artifacts, Rexxar was stationed with Grom Hellscream and the Warsong clan on the Azerothian side of the Dark Portal. He remained in the Horde's service until just after the destruction of Draenor and the second destruction of the Dark Portal. Rexxar grew sickened by the senseless killing that the orcish race seemed to favor, and particularly the constant betrayals — first by Gul'dan and then by Ner'zhul. His resolve was further weakened when Haratha was drained of its life essences by an orcish warlock when he lept in between them to save his master. He slew the warlock but had lost his companion. He declared that he would only trust beasts from there on out, and left the Horde to wander the world on which he was now stranded.Beyond the Dark Portal, pg. 414 Through his journeys in the wilderness, he came to befriend a bear named Misha, who would come whenever summoned by Rexxar. Together, they traveled to Kalimdor, where they roamed the Barrens away from civilization. But his journeys had seen nothing but wars amongst the so-called "civilized" creatures. Founding of Durotar and the new Horde Upon one of his journeys, however, he encountered Mogrin, an orc warrior who came under attack by a group of quilboars. Rexxar tried to help the orc, but the quilboars struck a fatal blow, and the warrior fell. In his last wish, Mogrin asked Rexxar to deliver a message to Thrall, the orc Warchief, in the city of Orgrimmar and to keep Mogrin's death an honorable one. Rexxar honored the fallen orc's request and journeyed to Orgrimmar, fighting the quilboars in his way. When he arrived, he found Thrall and delivered the message. Thrall told Rexxar that he could stay as long as he wanted as orcish lands were also his. Insisting to earn his keep, Rexxar volunteered to help out around the city. He visited Drek'Thar, Nazgrel, and Gazlowe, who commissioned him to retrieve Shimmerweed from Thunder Ridge, kill the harpy queen Bloodfeather, and collapse the Kobold Mining Columns, respectively. He also received the help of Rokhan. He also encountered on his journeys a jovial brewmaster from Pandaria named Chen Stormstout and killed a powerful kobold named Noggrin Onetooth. He helped an orc shaman named Morg Wolfsong regain his honor by killing the orc warlocks who had killed his party. After he had helped out Thrall's friends, Rexxar was sent to Gar'thok's outpost where the orc surveyed the coast for activity. Rexxar and his comrades entered the Beast Den, clearing it of many quailboar hostiles before reaching the observatory, where he noticed suspicious activity. Rexxar reported his findings to Thrall, who then sent Nazgrel with Rexxar back to Gar'thok's outpost. Rexxar made a short detour to meet Drek'Thar at Thunder Ridge where the farseer found the thunder lizards driven mad. Upon further investigation, they found a human lumber mill where many trees had been harvested. Rexxar was ready to destroy the mill, but Drek'Thar forbade it, citing a non-aggression treaty with the humans. Rexxar was forced to put the maddened thunder lizards down before they caused any more harm. Upon arrival at Gar'thok's outpost, Nazgrel and Rexxar found it razed by the humans, and so followed the trail of blood back to a human camp on the coast. Immediately hostile, Rexxar threw all treaties aside and destroyed the camp and then returned to report to Thrall. Thrall was amazed at the audacity of these humans and questioned Jaina's involvement. Rokhan was worried, however, that the humans may strike at the Echo Isles where his people had settled. Rexxar, Rokhan, and their allies traveled by zeppelin to the Echo Isles where they found that the Darkspear tribe had already come under attack. Their leader, Vol'jin, briefly transformed Rexxar, Chen, and Rokhan into spirit wyverns so that they could assist the batriders in destroying the battleships assaulting the coastal villages. Upon return, Vol'jin sent Rexxar to light signal pyres telling the trolls to head for the mainland. They fought through groups of hostile sea turtles and giants, in addition to a particularly "powerful foe" that was guarding the pyre sites. Rexxar returned to Thrall, where the Warchief had received a summons to a peace summit with Jaina, but Rexxar didn't trust the humans and volunteered to go in his place. When he arrived at the summit, he found an ambush waiting and no sight of Jaina. Thrall suspected that deceit was afoot and prepared a letter for Jaina in the hopes of mending the problem, then sent Rexxar to meet with her on Theramore Island. Rexxar and his party met Samuro, a blademaster, who was assigned by Vol'jin to plant explosives at a human coastal settlement on Dustwallow Marsh long enough for Rexxar to slip by. However, Samuro remembered his previous mission to eliminate an enraged wildkin named Bloodbeak who was hiding nearby, and thus had to complete it before going for the humans. When Samuro set and detonated the explosives, Rexxar landed on Theramore Island and met with Jaina, accusing her of attacking orcish lands with her men. Jaina, denying any involvement in the orcish attacks, asked Rexxar to show her these men. Rexxar brought Jaina back to the camp only to find it destroyed by the naga. Rexxar and Jaina fought the hordes of snake-people, unable to find any survivors in the settlement, and decided to proceed deeper into the nagas' lair. After finally defeating the naga, led by the naga sea witch Lady Darkscale and her guard Scilla Murkshadow, they found a single human footman dying who said that the "Admiral" would be pleased to see Jaina safe. Rexxar was confused at Jaina's horror, but trusted her enough to follow her back to Theramore quickly. Upon arriving, however, a fleet of ships arrived and Jaina's father, Daelin Proudmoore, arrived. The moment he saw Rexxar, he immediately ordered his capture, despite Jaina's pleas. Rexxar and his friends fled the city, fighting through the naval guards, and returned to the Darkspear village informing Vol'jin what had passed. Rexxar's forces fought around Vol'jin's village to gain experience for the coming battle. He entered the Tomb of the Ancients and killed the skeleton king, Lord Talendar, felled the Eldritch Deathlord in the shallows of the ocean, laid to rest the Revenant of Burning Souls in the Magistrate's Temple and in the Den of the Lost, ended an Ancient Wendigo's reign over his icy cavern. Rexxar's forces even found a minor portal to an area of Outland - the Outland Arena - and fought the demon lords Destroyer Zardikar, Sinstralis of the Pain, and Talnivarr the Sleeper to obtain the powerful tomes they held. Finally, he released the orc Mathogg from a prison after killing his jailor, Khan Gragtor. Vol'jin made it out to inform Thrall of the imminent invasion, and suggested that Rexxar go and enlist the aid of the tauren tribes along the mesas of the land of Mulgore to aid them in the coming battle. Rexxar traveled to Mulgore to meet with Cairne Bloodhoof, and when he arrived, Cairne told him to return to Thrall and tell him that he had died of a broken heart. His second, Tagar, explained that Cairne's son, Baine Bloodhoof, had been kidnapped by centaurs and that Cairne had since grown depressed and lethargic. Tagar also informed Rexxar of harpies poaching kodos and asked him to kill them. When Rexxar saw kodo corpses lying out in the sun, he was enraged by the atrocities of the harpies and killed them all. After completing this task, Rexxar led a rescue attempt on Baine Bloodhoof, assisted by the tauren head spirit walker Bovan Windtotem. After fighting through hordes of centaurs defending their land, Rexxar managed to secure Baine. However, more centaurs blocked their way, but they were easily taken care of. Rexxar returned Baine to Cairne, who was ecstatic and overjoyed with his return, pledging to help Thrall with the human invasion and accompanied Rexxar and his group while his tauren warriors prepared for war. When they returned to the Darkspear village, Vol'jin showed them a tired ogre who had come from Dustwallow Marsh with news that a new warlord had taken over the Stonemaul clan of ogres, and that his cruelty and brutality were leading the ogres to ruin. Vol'jin and Rexxar agreed that this was an excellent opportunity to sway the ogres onto their side. Rexxar traveled to Dustwallow Marsh and found the Stonemaul clan. When Rexxar arrived at the Stonemaul settlement, the guards rejected him due to his half orc heritage. Demanding access, Rexxar dueled and killed the guards. He then met with warlord Kor'gall. While Kor'gall was hesitant due to Rexxar's part orc heritage, the warchief allowed Rexxar to join due to his part ogre heritage, provided that he could beat the gauntlet. Rexxar entered the gauntlet and slew all of the monsters, and when he returned to the settlement, Kor'gall let him into the clan. Rexxar used his new position to ask the ogres for assistance. Kor'gall mockingly reminded him that they were no longer friends to the orcs. Rexxar was forced to fight Kor'gall for leadership of the clan. Kor'gall agreed to the challenge, telling him that he could not use any items to assist him in battle. When the duel starts, Rexxar notes Kor'gall's brute strength and relies heavily on his beast companions to help him. After a long battle, Rexxar killed Kor'gall and assumed the title of chieftain of the clan. He then led the Stonemaul ogres back to Tidefury Cove where Thrall was assembling the Horde. Thrall named Rexxar Champion of the Horde and gave him the honor of leading the Horde against Proudmoore's forces. After a difficult battle, they razed Proudmoore's stronghold and sent the Admiral into a retreat. Yet, Thrall knew that Proudmoore would not stop there. The Horde pursued Proudmoore back to the shores of Theramore Island. Thrall sent in his foot soldiers to keep Proudmoore's forces at bay while Rexxar and his few companions wove through the battle to face off against Proudmoore and his most loyal retainers. In the end, Proudmoore was killed and Rexxar emerged victorious. With Proudmoore's defeat, the battle ground to a halt and Jaina collapsed onto the body of her father. Rexxar attempted to comfort Jaina by telling her that, above all else, her father was a proud warrior and should be remembered as such. Rexxar, Thrall, and the rest of the Horde then proceeded to withdraw from Theramore. Thrall invited Rexxar to return to Durotar with him, but Rexxar told him that his place was still in the wild. He named the ogre Mok'Morokk as the new leader of the Stonemaul clan and disappeared into the barren wilderness. Later activities Rexxar briefly returned to Orgrimmar to seek medical aid for an old orc who was attacked by the Burning Blade clan and was peripherally involved in the subsequent altercation between Durotar and Theramore; he defended Jaina Proudmoore, citing her loyalty to Thrall, even against her own father. Rexxar swiftly returned to the wilds. In World of Warcraft Unfortunately, the Stonemauls were recently assailed by the black dragonflight and forced from their home. To make matters worse, Mok'Morokk was revealed as a selfish tyrant and was eventually usurped by another ogre named Tharg with the help of an ogre-mage named Draz'Zilb. Mok'Morokk fled Brackenwall. Rexxar himself, patrolling Desolace and Feralas with Misha at his side, assisted heroes of the Horde in destroying Onyxia. One of the realms of World of Warcraft is named after Rexxar. In Burning Crusade Since the re-opening of the Dark Portal, the Mok'Nathal warrior now resides in Thunderlord Stronghold in the Blade's Edge Mountains of Outland, protecting the base from the beasts and monstrosities of Blade's Edge. The orc Rokaro now carries out Rexxar's duties as Champion of the Horde on Azeroth, and is located at Shadowprey Village in Desolace. Rexxar wishes to find more of his people and perhaps one day make peace with his father, Leoroxx, who remains embittered about Rexxar's decision to join the Horde. In Cataclysm by Assey Westfall]] Rexxar appeared in the Cataclysm World Event. Other than that, he played no role in Cataclysm. In Warlords of Draenor In Legion Rexxar joined the Unseen Path, union of all hunters on Azeroth. In Hearthstone game.]] ''Rexxar'' appears as the Hunter class hero in Hearthstone, Blizzard's game which was in beta as of October 20th, 2013, and which was officially released in March 11, 2014. His abilities focus on summoning and strengthening beasts, as well as doing direct damage to the opposing player and his minions. His pets such as ''Misha'', ''Huffer'' and ''Leokk'' are available to him as minions through the ''Animal Companion'' spell card. His hero ability, ''Steady Shot'', does 2 damage to the opposing player. He also has multiple class-specific cards that benefit from Beast-cards. Rexxar's Companions As his title of beastmaster suggests, Rexxar is a master of the wild and has befriended many creatures in his travels. Though he is most often seen with his faithful bear Misha, he is also been known to call upon his other animal friends when needed. They are: * Haratha (wolf) - Deceased * (boar) - Alive * (wyvern) - Alive * (bear) - Alive * (dread raven) - Alive * (hawk) - Alive * Huelo (wolf) - Deceased Memorable quotes * "The orcs changed because one person said so. That person stands before you now as Warchief. Do you doubt him?" *"I have watched the other races... I have seen their squabbling, their ruthlessness. Their wars do nothing but scar the land, and drive the wild things to extinction. No, they cannot be trusted. Only beasts are above deceit." Quests He starts the following quests: * * * * * * * (Group) * (Group) The quests Rexxar once gave the player before the expansion are now given by Rokaro in Shadowprey Village. Notes *Rexxar is described as a half-breed in some sources and a half-ogre half-orc (or half-orc half-ogre)Beyond the Dark Portal, pg. 411 in others. He is also simply called "half-orc" at times.Beyond the Dark Portal, pg. ?? The Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne expansion mentions this many times in the bonus campaign section of the game. Along with these descriptions, there are sources that imply that his mother was an orc.Cycle of Hatred, pg. 100 His father is apparently a half-ogre as well, though he has the model of a large orc. *Rexxar is called, in his own words, the "last son of the Mok'Nathal", sometimes "last of the Mok'Nathal". This could mean several things: **that he is the last of his clan (which has been proven false), or at least thought he was the last; **that he is the last half-ogre in the Mok'Nathal clan (unknown); **or that he is the last of his kind on Azeroth (other half-ogres have appeared after his exploits although they may not be part of the Mok'Nathal clan) *Prior to the Burning Crusade expansion, his model appeared to be that of just a recolored orc; his model now more strongly resembles his appearance in Warcraft III. *Rexxar's mask bears a striking resemblance to the character Darkwolf from the 1980s cult classic animated film Fire & Ice. *His in-game model is an obvious retexture of a regular male orc, however, the sounds he makes in combat are in fact borrowed from Fel orcs. Media Images rexxar_by_nimao-d5nqnrf.jpg|Rexxar and his animal companions. Artwork rexxar by mmehdib-d8cf9do.jpg|Rexxar by MMehdiB Videos File:The Story of Rexxar Lore|The story of Rexxar File:World of warcraft lore lesson 13 Rexxar|Rexxar lore lesson References See also *List of Blade's Edge Mountains NPCs. *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne External links Warlords of Draenor.}} ;Official Lore ;Lore Apr 25th 2012 at 3:00PM}} Apr 20th 2011 at 2:00PM }} de:Rexxar es:Rexxar fi:Rexxar fr:Rexxar hu:Rexxar pl:Rexxar Category:Mok'Nathal Category:Game characters Category:Major characters Category:Half-ogres Category:Half-breeds Category:Warriors Category:Champions of the Horde Category:Unique models Category:Quest givers Category:Blade's Edge Mountains NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred characters Category:Beastmasters Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Hunters Category:Heroes of the Storm characters